


you wanna kiss?

by natodiangelo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, first fic for haikyuu woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata go to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wanna kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> i started thinking of [this post](http://natodiangelo.tumblr.com/post/96330674678/arcticblackeys-fallarbor-town-in-7th-grade-i) and this happened

They were going on a date. A movie date. Kageyama had somehow managed to stutter out the words, and, in what he thought was a miracle itself, Hinata said yes.  
  
Kageyama almost hadn't been able to sleep the night before, too anxious thinking about everything that could go wrong. What if Hinata decided halfway through that he didn't like Kageyama at all? What if Kageyama accidentally did something Hinata didn't like and Hinata hated him forever? What if, and he was going out on a limb here, but just what if aliens came down and took Hinata away, and Kageyama never saw him again? He made himself stop thinking there, but the nerves didn't go away. He woke up tired and with bags under his eyes that he hoped would fade in the hours he had to wait.  
  
He got to the theater a little early, and stood awkwardly watching the people who passed until Hinata showed up, grin in place. It calmed him for some reason, seeing the smile on Hinata's face. It was the assurance that Hinata wasn't totally against this, and it eased his anxiety. He was happy as they fell into their normal push-and-shove ways as they bought tickets and popcorn and found seats.  
  
Hinata began munching as soon as they sat down, to Kageyama's unsurprise. He chose to save his for the movie and took a sip of his drink. The previews were drawn out and boring, but eventually the lights dimmed and they were told to turn off their phones. Hinata chose the movie -- an action film that actually sounded kind of interesting when Hinata explained it to him. And it was -- his eyes were glued to the screen, paying so much attention to it that when Hinata tapped him on the shoulder he jumped.  
  
"What?" he whispered after taking a deep breath. Hinata smiled.  
  
"You wanna kiss?" Kageyama froze, going into a panic. Hinata wanted to _kiss? With him? Right then in a crowed theater-- ___  
  
There was the crinkle of plastic and Hinata pulled something out from inside his jacket.  
  
"I snuck them in!" he whispered excitedly, showing him the bag of Hershey's Kisses. "You want some?"  
  
Kageyama leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He could feel his blush, both left over from a moment ago and new from embarrassment. Of course _dumbass Hinata _wouldn't think of actually kissing him. He ignored the ask if he was okay to wallow for another second-- _stupidhinatadumbasshinata _\--before sitting up and going back to the movie. He was grateful and somewhat regretful that Hinata also turned to the screen, but being grateful was overpowering everything but embarrassment. At least Hinata couldn't see how red his face was.____  
  
After the movie Hinata went through the most exciting scenes with enthusiasm, as though Kageyama hadn't been there watching it with him. They walked, and by the time they reached Hinata's house he had almost forgotten about the incident. That is, until Hinata went on his tiptoes and gave him a peck, whispering "here's a real kiss for you" before running to the house. He yelled a loud goodnight before slamming the door.  
  
Kageyama stood there for a couple minutes, until a car passed and he realized he was almost in the middle of the road and should probably move so he doesn't get run over. The blush is almost all the way gone when he gets to his own home, and when his mom asks how it was all he can say is "good."


End file.
